Episode 130 (22nd January 1974)
Sam and Sally are christened with Alison and Janie as godparents. Frank has accepted the job in Essex and moves over with Janie and Ruth. Plot Matt ponders whether Jack will come back for the christening. Annie calls to see Janie and invites her to the christening party back at the farm. Janie gets upset as she tells Annie that Frank will be going to Essex alone. Henry quizzes Alison on Matt asking her to be godmother, along with Janie. Janie worries when Ruth goes missing. Henry teases Amos when he discovers he's been meeting with Ethel Ainsworth. He gets his own back by hinting to Alison that Henry's in partnership with him at The Woolpack. Frank shows Reverend Ruskin the finished war memorial. He's impressed. Ruth turns up at The Woolpack. Amos lets slip to her that Jack might be coming back for the christening. Annie's awkward when she turns up at the farm having bought the twins a small gift as an excuse to see if Jack's back. She tells Ruth that Jack isn't coming. Ruth tells Annie that what she told her about Tom was all lies. She admits to her that they're still married and Tom isn't working still. Matt asks Henry if he'll be godfather if Jack doesn't turn up at the church. Ruth calls to see Reverend Ruskin and discusses her marriage with him. She explains her marriage is joyless and she's struggling with Tom's laziness. He convinces her that she needs to stop looking to the past for happiness and focus on her future and her marriage to Tom. Ben and Beattie arrive to the christening late after their car breaks down. Frank convinces Janie to move to Essex with him. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Frank - Eric Allan *Janie - Diane Grayson *Ruth - Lynn Dalby *Ruskin - George Little *Liz - Daphne Green *Alison - Carolyn Moody *Sam Skilbeck - Jamie Bell (uncredited) *Sally Skilbeck - Justine Bell (uncredited) Guest cast *Ben - Larry Noble *Beattie - Barbara Ogilvie *Mrs. Evans (uncredited) Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Village Store - Shop floor *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Interior and Exterior *Cemetery *Smithy Cottage - Living room, Hallway *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, Barn *Unknown road Notes *Last appearance of Ruth Merrick until 8th July 1980 and final appearance of Lynn Dalby in the role. When the character next returns, she is credited as 'Pat' and portrayed by Helen Weir. *Last appearance of Janie Blakey until 12th August 1986 and final appearance of Diane Grayson in the role. *Final appearance of Frank Blakey. *Daphne Green is credited as Liz Ruskin though she does not have any dialogue and only appears briefly in the background of the christening. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After her recent ordeal, Janie's sister Ruth turns to the vicar for help. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Five DVD released by Network on 31st August 2015. Category:1974 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD